Warriors reborn-new prophecies:chapter one-Meadowkit
by Mashed Pot8tos
Summary: HOI THERE!Subscribe to my youtube channel Mashed is is my first fan-fict on this website.Hope u enjoy!


Chapter one-Meadowkit

Meadowkit,a tiny new kit,rested in the nursery of the new clan apprentices were also in the nursery looking for something to do."STARCLAN...CAN'T THESE KITS DO SOMETHING!",hissed Quailpaw,a tall red tom with green eyes."Who are these cats?",thought ,Quailpaw's best friend,nudged the red tom's shoulder and mewed,"But Quailpaw...aren't they just w-w-well...k-k-...",Echopaw glared at Quailpaw and trailed ,a tom with a crooked muzzle and a leopard-like pelt,slowly walked into the nursery wanting to see the new kit, noticed the apprentices staring at one another and taking glances at the young kit resting,"Hmmt..you young ones seem bored...go hunt or somethin'!".The apprentices soon ran off as another cat walked in the nursery.

It was Morningsun,Meadowkit's tilted her head looking at the older tom and mewed,"Hello Crookedpool I would like well some...privacy...can you know",the she-cat whispered,"l-l-leave….?".Crookedpool looked back at the queen and nodded,"Oh yes,yes a queen must have their privacy!".The old tom went past the queen and ran out towards the warriors' curled around her kit and cuddled with her and mumbled towards the kit's' small ears,"Oh my new kitten must you be so fragile…".Morningsun's eyes looked up to a small kit who was standing at the entrance of the nursery,"Oh Applekit your sister is resting so be quiet!".Applekit was a black kit like Meadowkit but,had a white paw on the front left of her sat down with her mother and her littermate,"Mother when will Meadowkit open her eyes?"."Applekit I'm trying to open my eyes!",Meadowkit licked Applekit's ears and mewed,"Well I'm not sure when she will open her eyes!".

Meadowkit's eyes opened but...her mother and her sister were nowhere to be there was to see was a field that surrounded Meadowkit's paws."Hello Meadowkit…"."Who are y-you?",Meadowkit mewed bewildered.A gray shadow pounced onto Meadowkit's back terrifying the small kit yelped from what she thought was pain but,all it was is fear…"Hmmt thought you'd be stronger cause you are Willowstar's daughter…",mumbled the gray focused on the older cat,"Wait are you…",the old cat interrupted,"Yes,yes I am Yellowfang thank you very much…".Yellowfang whispered to herself,"Oh I sure...do hate kits…".Meadowkit enveloped her face into her paws,"Oh Yellowfang I can't even open my eyes!".Yellowfang rolled her eyes,"Well you are just a kit.".Yellowfang put her paw over Meadowkit's eyes."What,what are you do-doing?!",Meadowkit mewed,"Just close your eyes…".Meadowkit twitched then closed her eyes and she woke up.

Wait I can see!I can see!Applekit saw her sister's blue eyes and gasped,"Mother!Mother!Meadowkit's eyes are open!".Morningsun and her mate,Willowstar,ran into the 's smile gleamed at his young kit,"I believe we should have a clan meeting.I mean she is my daughter after all.",his eyes turned toward his mate."Oh yes,yes I will get the clan ready!",mewed Morningsun as she started to go to the large rock in the middle of camp."Applekit get your sister over here!",ordered picked up her sister using her jaw and brought her to the stone.

"Let all cats old enough to pounce on vole to gather around the Oak Rock for a clan meeting!",yowled Willowstar who was sitting atop the Oak Rock with his two new kits and cats starred and whispered about the young voice mewed,"Are those the leader's kits?"."Yeah probably.",hissed another starred down at the cats and hissed,"Shhushh the leader will speak!".

Willowstar smiled at his mate then began to speak,"Willowclan has good news about our cats…".He glared at the clan cats then continued,"Morningsun and I have had new kits at the end of leaf-bare…".A small tabby hissed in the crowd,"Starclan they can't have KITS Morningsun was formal part of Aquaclan and was a medicine cat before she was DEPUTY OF WILLOWCLAN!".A cat next to the tabby hissed back to him,"Shhhh!The leader is speaking!".Willowstar continued,"Soon there will be a full-moon...and Morningsun will bring my new kits Applekit and Meadowkit there as well and all cats must meeting dismissed!".Willowstar climbed down the Oak Rock and went to his looked at her kits and mewed,"You all look tired you should rest."."I'm not tired…",Applekit yawned."Pffft well you seem pretty tired!",giggled Morningsun as she picked up her two kits and brought them to the when the two kits got there they fell asleep.

 **Chapter 2 would be made soon and I hoped u enjoyed!**


End file.
